Alone
by veritas3
Summary: Hermione sits alone by herself..not aware of another person watching her.
1. Default Chapter

She feels as though everyone is watching, waiting for her to make a mistake. She always has to be perfect or she won't be thought of as highly. If she takes a break she won't be working to her potential. Her parents will be mad at her and her friends will be disappointed. But does she have friends? Who has time to have friends when she is constantly studying voluminous books. Will she ever get a break? Could she for one day take a break from all of the stress and her weariness? Could she afford to take a break? I wonder if she has ever had one day when, she just didn't want to continue. When she wanted to be a normal girl for once. I see her late at night in the library, when she thinks that she is alone and no one is watching her. She rubs her eyes continuously urging herself to stay awake, when her body demands sleep. I've seen the crystal droplets that fall from her eyes, when she can't comprehend something, when she feels that she has no one to care for her. I wish I could tell her that someone does care, and she is not alone in the world. I wish that I could say that she isn't just needed for homework answers. I wish I could tell her, but I know I can't. She wouldn't believe me, she wouldn't understand. Why would she trust me of all people. I'm beneath her in her mind. I'm nothing but a sly, deceitful, lying, rude, and egotistical. I am Draco Malfoy. She would never believe anything that passed from my lips. 


	2. Good Blood Bad Blood

Hi everyone. Thank you for the review! lol. I don't know if this story is going to go anywhere, but I'll give it a try. Also, I don't know how to do spacing yet. So...I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters that are portrayed in this story. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, who created the greatness that is Harry Potter. I can only hope and pray that someday I can meet her. Please don't sue me. I only got a job today. That wouldn't be very nice, and I would be broke once again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I walked out of the library quickly and quietly after lingering for a few moments, watching her. After exiting the library I started heading for the common room. It was late and if Filch caught me, I would be dead. I got up to the stone wall that is the entrance for the Slytherin common rooms. I said the password quietly. Pureblood. The irony of it all. God..is it just me or are Slytherins so severely racist? I am getting a little sick and tired of all this good blood/ bad blood stuff. I'm sick of my father's obsession over whether people's blood is clean or not. Honestly..does it even matter. Does it make a huge difference? I'm a pureblood. Congratulate me! Do I get some special award or a gold star because of it? I am so sick of my father. I gave a disgusted sigh and then headed inside the common room. Nobody was left, so I sat down on a chair, watching the flames for a few moments, my thoughts were lingering not for the only time this night, on Hermione. I wondered how late she would be staying up tonight. How long could she go on with little or no sleep? I decided not to think of it. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my dormitory. I entered the room and headed towards my bed. I flopped down without bothering to undress first. Sleep quickly overcame me.   
  
The next day I woke up with the light shining upon me. Well...a little light at least. How much light can you really see when you are underground? I glanced at the clock and it said 8:30. I had half an hour to get ready, eat breakfast, and get into potions. I must have taken the quickest shower of my life. I didn't even stop to put gel in my hair, so it just fell over my eyes. I left the Slytherin Dorms and then I ran to the great hall. I ran to my table and started putting on whatever was closest onto my plate. I managed to get half a waffle eaten when I noticed Hermione. She looked like the walking dead. Her eyes were blood shot and their were rings under her eyes. It was official. She had not slept in two days. I gave a disgusted sigh, wishing that she would take better care of herself. I noticed her staring straight at me, so I brought my eyes down to my plate. I glanced at my watch. it was 8:50. I had ten minutes to get to potions. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder, and I headed for the doors. Right when I was about to walk out, I bumped into someone. I fell full force into the ground. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see who it was. 


End file.
